Werewolf Warfare
by FaryEli
Summary: Princess Isabella Swan from her kingdom Qaniel was thought by her father to be open-minded, when Prince Jacob Black comes to her with wanting to live in peace with the humans since he and his village are werewolves. Will they be able to live in harmony or will someone in the shadows tear it all down. Rated M for Violence and Coarse Language
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hey guys I am taking a little break from my sequel of the Blood Of A Chaste Warrior and going a little big in the medieval times so take a look at my new story Werewolf Warfare it is also a Bella/Jacob pairing also if you see the cover it is with Lily Collins a) because I prefer her to instead of Kristen Stewart and because she was the only princess picture I could find that was legit so here it is**_

_**Rated M for Coarse Language and Violence**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**_

* * *

Werewolf Warfare

Prologue

As I ran through the forest I knew I couldn't be here, I knew the war was just ahead but I needed to get to Jacob he was the one I loved, how were we supposed to runaway when now he was fighting for our love against the other werewolves who disapproved when I got to the battle field I saw all the guards that had died trying to save my future kingdom, and the wolves who tried to help the guards and all the enemies on the other end. Then I saw Jacob laying on the ground and his former leader of the wolves over him. I couldn't make out the words but as his leader lifted the sword I knew I would be too late and that my legs wouldn't move as fast as my heart.

"Jacob." I screamed

His leader turned towards me and dropped his sword and ran towards in that instant I knew I would die and Jacob would live, Jacob yelled as I closed my eyes and pray for a savior.


	2. Chapter I

**_A/N: Wasn't that a teaser the Prologue here is Chapter One and explore what lead to that._**

**_Rated M for Coarse Language and Violence_**

**_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING_**

* * *

Werewolf Warfare

Chapter I

Autumn was the season I enjoyed the most, the leaves changed and the fruits did too, I loved this season because my father and I always went fishing everyday until I was eleven, he was killed in the war trying to fight for rights of the werewolves to live in harmony. In the kingdom of Qaniel in the confines of England we lived, our kingdom grew stronger but weaker due to the wolves. I was thought to never look them straight in the eye or else I would be diner but I knew better my father thought me to have an open mind. Other than that I was down in the hall looking at pictures of my father and I and it brought great memories.

"Isabella!" Maid Alice called

"Yes, Alice."

I turned to see her smiling she was very young but had a very strong mind and free-spirited heart, she helped my mother ad I though healing from my father's death.

"It's time for you to be in the throne to look for a prince."

I groaned and sighed nodding

We walked to the main hall and saw all the Princes lining up and my mother greeting some in line as I sat on the throne my mother joined me.

"All these men are fine fellows."

"Then why don't you marry them." I muttered

Alice giggled and we proceeded

All the guys were bland and boring I saw Edward Cullen my former crush but he knew I wasn't interested anymore I grew out of my crush for him he was too full of himself and over-confident. He kissed my hand and I smiled smugly.

"Isabella looking beautiful as always." He smiled

"Thank you."

"Mother I need a break, I'll be at father's grave."

My mother nodded smiling sadly

I walked off put on my cloak and went out into the cold autumn night, I made my way through the forest and then I heard someone calling my name.

"Isabella." Edward called

I ran quickly through town and then I bumped into someone

"I'm sorry." I said looking up to the tall russet man, my mouth gaped he was beautiful, his short spiked hair and his large figure.

"No it's okay, here get behind me."

I saw Edward coming and I hid he stopped

"Excuse me sir have you seen a princess running?" He asked

"Yes, she ran away towards the markets."

"Thank you kind gentleman."

Edward ran off and I smiled

The tall man faced me and grinned

"Why were you running."

"Well being Princess of Qaniel has its disadvantages."

"My princess." He said kneeling

I blushed and smiled

"It is an honor, I am Prince Jacob Black from Qalesh."

"It's okay you don't have to do that."

He smiled and stood back up

"I am Princess Isabella Swan."

"Daughter of King Charles Swan, he is a hero to the werewolf clan."

"Wow you know a lot."

"I research." He smiled

"Would you like go with me to his grave?"

"I would love to."

We walked towards the forest as the sky darkened and lightened

"So what brings you to Qaniel, Jacob?" I asked curiously

"I'm on a mission for my father, he's trying to fight for rights of werewolves to live in harmony with the humans, to help us grow as humans but no one feels it will help."

"How long are you in Qaniel?" I asked eager

"In a few days, I have to report back to him by the full moon."

"But that's in two days." I said sadly

He smiled

"Don't worry Princess, maybe I'll stay longer." He grinned looking down at me

When we reached the cemetery I couldn't help think that Jacob was my ideal man to wed he was strong, free minded and free-spirited, when I reached my father's grave I placed my one flower and smiled. I stood and walked back to Jacob. Then we heard growling, Jacob turned to see a wolf with red eyes, Jacob took out his sword and shielded it in front of him.

"Isabella, get back to your kingdom now."

"But.."

"I will be seeing you." He smiled

I ran towards the kingdom and got to the castle I slammed the doors behind me ran up to my room and waited

**JPOV**

"Samuel, are you out of your mind."

He shifted into his human form and shook his head

"Are you, you are not here to fall in love with a pesky human."

"I can if I want to, I'm here to try to find peace for my father and everyone who does not want to kill humans, you and your father don't have to join us."

"But you see we do only because we don't want to be seen as enemies."

"You could have killed her."

"You're weak, you like the princess."

"She is a sweet girl."

"I am finding peace with the humans whether you like it or not." I said walking past him

Sam lunged at me and scratched my back I growled and felt myself shift

I growled at him and he lunged as we attacked each other he bit my leg and torso making me cry out a howl

"That is enough." Embry yelled

I shifted back and put on my armor

"Samuel whether you like it or not, Jacob will find peace with this kingdom and you and your father can have ours."

We turned and walked away

"Thanks man I owe you."

"Well someone's gotta protect your ass." Embry grinned

I chuckled

"So how is this princess."

"She is amazingly beautiful, I've never seen someone so breathtaking."

"Send her flowers."

"I shall do so."

**BPOV**

I woke up on the floor and realized that I was still wearing the attire from last night, I hope Jacob is okay. Then there was a knock

"Isabella, come quick." Alice called

I got up removed my cloak and gown putting on my sleeping attire

I ran downstairs and saw the door was open and a bunch of flowers, my favorite carnations.

"There's a note for you." Alice smiled

She handed it to me and smiled

_For a beautiful princess, meet me by your balcony by sundown - J_

I smiled Jacob was okay

I saw Jacob in the crowd and he winked

"What is all the fuss about?" Mother called

"Bella has a secret admirer." Maid Rosalie winked

"Their beautiful." She gushed

I smiled and took one, it smelled so good.

Jacob Black was now officially on my radar


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I hope you're enjoying the story so far here is Chapter Two**_

_**Rated M for Coarse Language and Violence**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**_

* * *

Werewolf Warfare

Chapter II

By sundown I waited for Jacob on my balcony with my carnation in hand, I couldn't help but want Jacob, he is what I've been looking for."

"Isabella." A whisper sounded

I looked down to see Jacob, I smiled and waved

"You look rather beautiful tonight." He smiled

"Thank you." I blushed

"Come with me somewhere." He said

"I need to change then."

"Nonsense you look beautiful."

I smiled

"Jump down."

I nodded I sat over the edge, I jumped and landed right in his arms, he grinned and I smiled softly

He ran with me into the woods and we continued until I saw the most beautiful scenery of a different town

"Down there is my town, our people want to find peace with you."

"Are you a werewolf Jacob?" I asked

He put me down and turned away in shame

"It's nothing to be ashamed of."

He turned back in sadness

"My people are labelled as killers because, the others want to live a different way we want to live and protect humans."

"I can ask my mom to give your people a chance, I'll take you to her."

"Thank you." He smiled hugging me

I blushed and hugged him when he pulled back he kissed my cheek I took his hand and we ran back to the kingdom

"Mother." I called

"What is it?" She said coming from the dining hall then she looked at Jacob and smiled down at me

"Prince Jacob Black is from Qalesh kingdom and he will explain the rest." I said

He kneeled and smiled

"It is an honor Queen Renée, your husband is a hero to our people."

"You are a werewolf."

"Yes I come on behalf of my father, he wants to live in Qaniel with the rest of your kingdom, we mean no harm, we simply offer protection for your kingdom and peace with your people, we just want to be given a chance."

"Prince, please stand."

I gulped and Jacob stood

"I will agree to your terms as long as you make this statement at sunrise to all the people, you can sleep here for the night and I shall have to the town crier make an announcement."

"Thank you so much, you will not regret this." Jacob smiled

I smiled and thanked my mother she smiled

"Alice." She called

Alice came down the stairs

"I would like you to run to the town crier and announce that there will be a gathering in front of the castle immediately at sunrise."

I led Jacob to the guest room and smiled

"Thank you Isabella." He smiled

"My father always believe that the kingdom needed the best protection and I know that the people will see it through. Goodnight Jacob."

I kissed his cheek and went towards my room I closed the door and smiled to myself

The morning came earlier than expected, I woke up put on my favorite dress and cloak as I opened the door Jacob came out too I smiled and he did too

"Good morning Isabella."

"Good morning Jacob."

We made our way downstairs to see that already many people were in the castle, as the last person came in mother called everyone to order.

"People of Qaniel I give you Jacob Black."

"Good luck." I smiled

He smiled and kissed my cheek making me blush, I smiled and I saw Edward Cullen looking straight at me then at Jacob, he grumbled

"Hello people of Qaniel, I am here on behalf of my people, in Qalesh, we want to live in your kingdom and help you grow as a kingdom, the reason being is I am a werewolf."

The people started grumbling and I saw Jacob couldn't go on I raced down beside him and called everyone to silence

"My father would have wanted his people to be open-minded and listen to what one has to say, his people are willing to be harmonious, so listen to the conditions he has to say please."

Everyone stopped talking and listened

"Thank you Isabella, King Charlie is a hero to our village he stood up for what we want which is peace and harmony, we offer you our protection in exchange for a new harmonious home. We are not killers, we choose not to be, we want the humans and the werewolves to get along and I promise you, we will not violate of the laws. Thank you."

Everyone clapped and cheered

"All those in favor for the wolves to live in this kingdom."

"I!" Everyone exclaimed

I smiled and clapped

Jacob turned towards me and smiled mouthing thank you

"As a reward we shall have a masquerade ball in a few days here in the castle for this celebration."

Afterwards the people stayed for chatter and food, I smiled standing to the side watching Jacob speak animatedly to the other people.

"Isabella." Angela called

"Angela." I smiled hugging her

"How was the adventure?"

"Dreadful, I missed you."

My best friend is Angela she was in a scavenge for the right man but I'm guessing they weren't worth it

"I heard that we have agreed to let the werewolves live in our kingdom."

"Yes, my father would be very happy."

"Who is that man staring at you so happily."

I looked to see Jacob looking at me grinning I blushed

"That is Prince Jacob, he is the werewolf who came to persuade the people."

"He is cute."

"I know."

"Well go on." She grinned

I giggled and went over to him

"Thank you for everything you done, your hospitality will be greatly remembered."

"Do you have to go?" I asked sadly

"I will be back soon with my people but just incase you get taken, would you go with me to the ball?"

"I would love to." I smiled

"Splendid."

He walked past me and I turned to see Edward Cullen in my path

"Edward."

"Isabella, why are you allowing this to happen, the wolves are nothing but vile dogs."

"They are not."

"They are just looking for women or men to mate with, like Jacob he just wants you to want him."

"My relationship is not your concern Edward, I suggest you leave before I call the guards."

I turned and he grabbed my wrist

"Let me go." I said in disgust

"Is there a problem here?" Jacob asked coming in between Edward and I

"Not at all." Edward sneered bumping into Jacob

"Thank you." I smiled

"I must get going." He smiled sadly

"I'll lend you our horse."

I took his hand and made our way to the staples

"Here is Maybelle. I've ridden her since I was little with my father."

He smiled and jumped on her back

"I will be back soon. But..

He jumped down took my cheeks and kissed me softly, his lips were so soft and warm, it was like kissing hot air. Once he pulled away he grinned

"That was a thank you and for the long road for me."

He jumped back on and kicked the horse riding towards the city

I blushed. Jacob Black had kissed me and a man had finally stolen my heart


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I totally ship Sam being the bad guy in everything and Bella and Jacob but enough of my jibber jabber here is Chapter Three**_

_**Rated M for Coarse Language and Violence**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**_

* * *

Werewolf Warfare

Chapter III

I could not stop thinking about Jacob after the kiss he planted on my lips, he was my first kiss and I loved every second of it, Jacob Black captured my heart officially. He was always in my head now, and it wasn't because he was a creäture of the night, it was because the loving grin and his comedic way to make me smile with one glance stole my heart and he didn't ask me anything that hurt me. When he came back I want to pursue him I just hope he would want to pursue me.

I went out into town today to find myself a mask for the ball

"Top of the morning Princess." Michael smiled cheerfully

"Hi Michael."

Micheal Newton was a dear friend of my father's in battle he was now one-legged but my father saved him, my father touched many people in our kingdom which is why I aspire to be just like him.

"What brings your happiness in this area."

"Well I was stopping by for a mask for the ball."

"Splendid, I had just the one made for you."

He searched in his cart and grinned giving me this emerald one it was beautiful

"It's perfect." I smiled

"Who is the lucky fellow?" He asked grinning

"Prince Jacob Black."

"The werewolf." He smiled

"Yes."

"Did you orchestrate your mother to do all that then."

I nodded

"You did your father proud."

I smiled and kissed his cheek

"Thank you!" I said running off

I ran back to the kingdom and smiled off into my imagination filled with Jacob

The next day I was woken up by the bells of our kingdom I sat up and smiled, Jacob had returned with his family and the rest of the people who wanted peace. I got up got dress and ran downstairs I saw all our people welcoming them so warmly, I didn't see Jacob around, I walked through the crowds of people. I finally saw my prince on Maybelle with a man beside him it looked like his father.

"Jacob!" I called

They turned and Jacob smiled, I ran towards him and threw myself he caught me in a hug, I smiled

"Isabella, I've missed you."

I jumped down and smiled

"Father this is Isabella, the girl I have told you about."

"Princess Isabella, it is an honor to meet you, I knew your father he is a hero to all of us but you are a direct descendant of heroism."

"Thank you."

"I see also that Jacob has grown quite fond of you."

My mouth gaped open I looked at Jacob and he was blushing

"Father." He said gruffly

"I am inviting you to our dinner tonight in celebration for our people."

"Thank you I am quite honored."

"Bye father." Jacob said grabbing my hand pulling me further into the people

Once we were alone he smiled and took my hands in his

"Hi." He blushed

"Hi." I smiled

"Look-

We both said and then laughed

"Isabella, it's not secret now that I like you a lot, more than I should."

"Why do you say that."

"Well my kind and your kind it's not rare but I didn't think you want me that way only as a friend."

"Jacob." I giggled

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled

"After that kiss, I couldn't stop thinking about you when you left." I blushed

"So you like me." He said cockily

I slapped his chest playfully

"Yes, I do." I smiled

"Well who knew I would actually get the girl."

I giggled and he took my hand twirling me around, from then on we got to know each other extremely well I felt a bigger connection than ever with Jacob Black, he officially was the keeper of my heart. By sundown we were back in his area where his village settled, everyone stared at me smiling as I clung onto Jacob.

"Hey Jacob." Someone called

A bunch of men ran towards him smiling and grinning

"Hey guys." He smiled

"Who is this." One asked

"This is Princess Isabella, the one who helped me get us here."

The whole village stopped and kneeled I blushed

"No its okay you can get up."

"Isabella, you need to get used to people bowing down to you." Jacob grinned

I turned to see all the men lining up to greet me

"I am Prince Embry." He said

He got pushed and another Prince grinned

"I am Prince Quil, the joker actually."

I giggled

"I am Prince Paul, if you get tired of Prince Jacob I can show you my unlocked chastity trousers."

I blushed giggling and Jacob growled

"I am Prince Seth, it is an honor Jacob would not stop talking about you and how he enjoyed that kiss."

I blushed even more and Jacob did too

"I am Prince Jared, the only normal one." He grinned

"Charmed to meet you all."

"Come on Jacob the diner will be all gone."

Jacob took my hand and we ran back to his home which was a big cottage near the river bank

"Father, I'm back."

"And he brought the crew."

A woman came down the stairs smiling, she was beautiful, she had a soft glow from her skin and the widest smile

"Jacob." She smiled hugging him

"You must be Isabella." She smiled

"Hi it is an honor to meet you Mrs.

"It is Sarah." She smiled

I smiled and I gasped when she hugged me

"Come sit." She said taking my hand, I smiled, Jacob followed behind

As diner went on I felt Jacob's hand take mine under the table, I smiled as I ate slowly all the boys with a giant appetite especially Jacob, I giggled after diner I helped Sarah with the dishes.

"You know I've never seen Jacob this happy, and he's always happy but we knew there was something missing, I think you filled his heart with hope and more love than ever."

I smiled

"He is very cute." I smiled

"And he thinks you are beautiful."

I blushed and smiled

"Thank you for everything." She smiled

I walked out to see Jacob watching the other boys wrestle, I smiled and walked over to him and sat

"Hi." I smiled

He turned and smiled

"Thank you for inviting me."

"I wanted to have you here." He blushed

I kissed his cheek and held his hand in mine

Once he turned he cupped my cheek in his hand and smiled, he leaned in slowly, I leaned in too and we kissed it was magical and just as prominent as the last one.

"Follow me." He smiled

I got up and walked behind him


	5. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Okay, I know what you're thinking when is the action going to happen, don't worry here is some here is Chapter Four_**

**_Rated M for Coarse Language and Violence_**

**_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING_**

* * *

Werewolf Warfare

Chapter IV

Jacob and I ran through the forest hand in hand, I giggled as he pinned me playfully against the tree, I smiled and giggled

"You can't escape me now." He grinned leaning down

I ducked under his arm giggling

"For a werewolf you're awfully slow." I smiled

"Oh now you are going to get it." He growled

I giggled running away from him, I hid behind a tree holding my giggles

"Aw Isabella, you're making me want to do naughty things."

I ran towards the next tree

"Isabella." He growled playfully

As I ran Jacob caught my arm and pinned me to the tree, I giggled and he smiled

I pushed against his chest and ran but I tried over a branch and he caught me before I could fall, I gasped seeing his topaz eyes

"Jacob, your eyes."

He closed his eyes and I held his cheek and he opened his eyes, seeing the topaz light his irises

"So beautiful." I smiled

He smiled softly and leaned down kissing me softly, I responded slowly but more passionately once we pulled away we laid down beside each other

"You Isabella Swan have officially taken my breath and heart away."

I smiled and held his hand

"Jacob Black you had my heart the moment you bumped into my life."

"More like you bumped into me." He chuckled

I giggled as he smiled and leaned in to kiss me softly

"Can I be with you forever?" He asked

"As long as you'll have me forever." I smiled

He smiled he stood up and helped me up

Moments later we were in front of my castle hand in hand as he swung ours back and forth

"I will see you tomorrow night at the masquerade." He smiled

"Of course, you'll have to find me though." I smiled

"I won't have trouble with that." He grinned

He put his hand on my waist and grabbed me into a kiss, it lasted longer than I expected because once we pulled away I needed to breathe

"Goodnight my Princess." He smiled

"Goodnight my Prince."

I smiled as he ran off into the night

I ran inside and smiled

The following night I was inside getting ready for the masquerade, Alice had put my hair into ringlets and put on my dress I put on my mask and made my way downstairs to see Angela in her pink and purple gown.

"Isabella you look beautiful." She gushed "I bet Prince Jacob will be excited tonight."

"He will be looking for me." I giggled

The castle was packed tonight and there was no one on the dance floor

"Isabella," I heard say

I groaned and thought. Edward Cullen. He just wouldn't leave me alone.

"May I have this dance."

"Sorry no." I said walking away Angela followed behind

"Why won't he leave me alone?"

"He really wants you."

"But I want Jacob."

"Oh my has he."

I smiled blushing

"Isabella." He giggled

Then I saw her walking away I looked to see the werewolves had come in as humans with mask on and mingled and I saw her with one of them flirting. I smiled and twirled then someone swooped me into the dance floor starting the first dance I looked to see that it was Edward Cullen. I huffed

"Why won't you let me be?" I asked annoyed

"Isabella, you belong with me not that dog."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I really like Prince Jacob and you can't do anything about it."

"Watch me." He said smugly

He puckered his lips I gasped in disgust and stepped on his foot

"Pardon my footing."

"Why you-

Then someone twirled me away from him and I tried pushing against his chest

"Let me go you brute." I growled

"Ouch, I'm hurt." He said

That beautiful voice

"Jacob."

"Isabella, I found you." He smiled

I giggled and kissed him as we danced, once I pulled away he grinned

"Isabella you look beautiful tonight."

"You always say that." I smiled

"That's because it's true."

"You are a sweetheart."

He pulled back and smiled he leaned down and kissed me once more every time he kissed me it felt like magic or I was flying on a cloud in hot wind, once Jacob pulled back he smiled and held me closely as we danced and he went quiet

"Jacob." I whispered

"Mmh." He responded

"Why are quiet all of a sudden."

"Sorry, I was listening to your heart." He smiled

"What is it doing?"

"Well every time I look at you it flutters and every time I touch you it races."

"What does your heart sound like?"

He pulled me in close and I listened as it made the sound and as it slowed I heard him humming and it was the most beautiful sound. I pulled back from Jacob and smiled. He smiled and kissed me once more making my heart race. I knew I wanted Jacob for the rest of my life and that I would have all I want.

"Looks like Embry has found a girl for himself." Jacob grinned

I looked to see Angela and Embry in an intense lip lock I gasped and giggled

"Come with me." He smiled

I nodded and took his hand softly

Once we were outside he smiled and dug in his pocket a little brown bag and gave it to me, I opened it and found a beautiful charm bracelet.

"Jacob did you make this?"

"It's really beautiful." I smiled

He leaned down and kissed me then pulled away I ran towards the forest and giggled. He chased after me

"For the big bad wolf you're awfully-

I tripped over a branch and landed on my hands and knees

"Isabella are you okay?"

"Yeah I just tripped." I said

Once I got up I saw blood on my hands I wiped them off in disgust, then down where the trench was I saw a dead body. I gasped

"Jacob."


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Heyy guys thank you so much for tuning in for more trust me more action is to come be patient here is Chapter Five and I want to thank twiluvergaga for the wonderful comments keep it up **_

_**Rated M for Coarse Language and Violence**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**_

* * *

Werewolf Warfare

Chapter V

Jacob made his way beside me and saw the body

"Stay here." He said

He made his way down the trench and checked a pulse suddenly he was tripped and Edward stood up

"No!" I screamed

Edward put the tip of his sword at Jacob's neck, Edward's guys grabbed me

"Let me go!" I screamed

"Because of you the people are convinced that werewolves can be good people. You're people killed my parents."

"It wasn't us though."

"Shut up!" Edward yelled slicing his cheek

Jacob howled and yelled

"You're hurting him!" I yelled

"Oh, I'm just getting started!"

Edward lifted the sword and I stepped on the men holding me I lunged down at Edward I missed but felt a sharp stab I landed and felt my side open I checked and saw blood

"Isabella!" Jacob yelled

"If you get up, I will cut your throat. Isabella are you okay!" He yelled

"I need to help her!" Jacob yelled

I turned over holding my side

"That's enough!" I heard my mother say

I saw Jacob sprinting towards me and he carried me up the trench and handed me over to Embry

"We will have a hearing for Prince Edward to see his punishment, now all of you go home and leave us be."

I looked up to see Jacob

"It's okay, Isabella I am right here."

I fainted and woke back up in my bed out of my dress and in my blue night-gown, I leaned to find a cup of water and drank it, I saw my mother come in and I smiled

"Mother." I rasped

"Oh thank goodness." She said hugging my head into her chest

"I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost you too, I know I am not easy on you and pushing you to go after men but I just want you to make something of yourself but it seems Prince Jacob has already captured your heart."

"He has." I whispered

"I won't stop you, your father would be so proud to see you now." She smiled kissing my forehead

She got up and almost walked out

"Mother, where's Jacob?"

"He is at home."

I sat up and gasped

"You need to rest you will get to see Jacob tomorrow at the hearing."

I laid down and closed my eyes and felt the sun beam on my face, I woke up again and it was morning, I got up and saw there was a dress picked out for me I smiled and put it on. I made my way up to the balcony and saw that people were already gathered in front of the castle and Edward was on the stand he looked up at me in grief and pity. I ignored him and looked around. I couldn't see Jacob. I watched as my mother made her way down the steps.

"My fellow people, we have an infraction on our hands."

"Prince Edward Masen Cullen has made the new people feel unwelcome, and he has injured my only daughter and your future queen. So I ask of you what shall his punishment be?"

"Banishment!" A few yelled

"Treason!" Another yelled

"I say Banished" Mother yelled "I here by declare Prince Edward banished from Qaniel kingdom and to never return again."

I decided to make my way downstairs and go through the back door to get to Jacob's I took Maybelle and rode on her until I got to Jacob's it sounded empty until I heard grunts and moans.

I ran to his room to find him sleeping and tossing and turning

"No please don't hurt her!" He yelled

"Jacob!" I yelled

I shook him and he awoke sitting up sweating

"Isabella." He said disoriented

"I'm right here."

He gasped and hugged me tightly

"When I didn't see you at Edward's hearing I panicked."

"What happened?"

"He is banished forever."

He nodded

"Why aren't you there."

"I couldn't take all the looks as soon as I made my way downstairs."

"Did you really miss me?" He asked

"I did." I blushed

He smiled and took my cheeks in his hands and kissed me softly I laid down with him and we smiled giddily at each other

And we ended up sleeping

* * *

As the Black's returned home Sarah felt exhausted from watching the hearing, she decided to check up on Jacob to see if he was still sleeping he opened his door and she saw Jacob with his arms wrapped around Isabella protectively. She smiled and went in covering the kids with the cow hide.

"Jacob." She heard Isabella sigh

"I love you, Isabella." Jacob sighed

Sarah smiled and left the room she made her way down to Billy and she smiled

"What's got you smiling?" He asked

"Jacob and Isabella sleeping together."

"Do you think he mated on her."

"I am pretty sure, I always see them side by side, and when one is alone they always find their way back."

"I think our young Jacob is finally in love."

"But what about Princess Leah."

They both stayed silent pondering the thoughts

* * *

I woke up to find myself laying down on Jacob's chest and he was still sleeping, this sight was beautiful he looked so peaceful in slumber, I kissed him softly and smiled

"I love you Jacob Black." I whispered

I laid down in the confines of his chest and felt sleep take over

I woke up again to find Jacob in a towel and half-naked I blushed and sat up yawning

"Good morning." I sighed

He turned and smiled

"Good morning Isabella." He smiled "Did you sleep okay."

"Yes it was so much better, you are so warm."

"It's a werewolf thing." He smiled

"Did you have errands to run?" I asked

"Yes, I have to go into town, would you like to come."

"Yes, I'd love to." I smiled


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: For all you viewers out there thank you so much for tuning in tell your friends about this seriously the more views the more I post here is Chapter Six :D**_

_**Rated M for Coarse Language and Violence**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**_

* * *

Werewolf Warfare

Chapter VI

Jacob and I finally got back to town by the afternoon and got some supplies that his mother needed. When that was done I saw peasants lining up in front of the castle. I took Jacob's hand and smiled as I pulled him in the back door.

"Thank you for getting me home."

"No problem beautiful." He smiled

He leaned forward and kissed me softly, I held him closely to me and sighed I was head over heels for this man. Once he pulled away I smiled as he slowly walked away I blew him a kiss as he walked away. I saw him running back to me he scooped me up and kissed me with all his might I giggled and smiled into the kiss. When he pulled away I sighed smiling

"Who knew the big bad wolf could fall for the princess."

"Be safe walking back." I smiled

"Will do, I'll see you later beautiful. " He grinned kissing my cheek

I smiled and watched as he walked away, I walked inside and sighed. It was great at how all the people of Qaniel took the werewolves making peace with us. It's amazing at the reaction came out of it. I expected torches and pitch forks but everyone was welcoming. Could they have actually listened to me maybe I was meant to be like my father so much heart to give and so much fight to prove. Prince Jacob was a fighter and brave and bold as one should be I never thought I could find myself with a werewolf but he was more human than beast he was peace. I would hope that he would stay with me forever, I admit I am falling in love with him in all the twenty-three years I have lived I will finally know what true love means. I just hope he felt the same way.

As nightfall came I ready for bed and laid down hugging the bracelet to my chest

I loved the bracelet Jacob made for me it couldn't be anymore beautiful I decided to sleep and felt myself being moved but I didn't acknowledge it until I woke up slowly and drowsy. I lifted my hand to rub my eyes but it jerked back. I looked to see my hand was chained my eyes popped open and saw that I was chained in a cave.

"Ahh your awake." He said smiling slyly

"Where am I? Why did you take me?"

"Too many questions beautiful." He tried stroking my cheek but I bit his hand he yelled and slapped me.

"Bitch." He yelled

He held my neck tightly

"You think because you're with a werewolf now that your better than me. Tsk, tsk you don't even know the half of it is wrong."

"What do you want is it money?" I asked

"What is it with you people and money." He exclaimed "Did you maybe think that your werewolf had enemies."

"No. Jacob is a sweetheart and caring."

"That's what makes him weak, you make him weak and I am going to fix that motivate him."

He grabbed his sword stuck it in the fire

"No please." I cried

He put the blade against my thigh I screamed making him slap me unconscious

JPOV

I woke up to have a bad feeling in my stomach, I got up and heard banging on the door I heard my father curse. Then they banged harder.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." Dad yelled

I followed downstairs and saw Queen Renée

"Queen Renée, what brings you to our home at the rise of dawn."

"My Isabella is missing." She cried

My eyes bulged out

"I thought she would be here but she isn't. "

"Jacob when did you see her last?"

I was too focused on my anger towards the person who took my princess to even answer the question

"Jacob!" Father yelled

I snapped back to reality and immediately fell on auto pilot

"I saw her yesterday afternoon."

"Someone must have taken her during the night." Billy said sadly

"Father, what are you not telling me?" I said

He sighed heavily

"Prince Samuel Uley has had a personal vendetta on the Swan Kingdom for so long, since Charles Swan "lead" his people to kill his parents. It was an accident Charles was trying to help our people and thought they could approach Samuel's family for help but they felt threatened. Samuel Uley is the one who killed Charles in the war but now he feels it isn't enough and I believe he wants the next heir to the throne."

"Father, why didn't you tell me?" I spat in anger

"Because of your anger son."

"My anger is fine." I growled

"Jacob, unclench your hands please." Mother begged

She opened them slowly to see blood slipping down

I sat down slowly and held my hand

"Queen Renée, I..I'm sorry." I said

"It's okay child, you are everything she has ever wanted I see the love in her eyes every time she talks about you, that's why I arranged guards to help you find her and if you want to bring any of your comrades."

"Yes, I shall go tonight." I said "Anything to get my princess back."

That night I packed some stuff for the overnight escapade with the other guards and Embry and Paul as my back up. Then there was a knock

"Come in." I said

My mom came in with extra armor and I smiled at her

"Jacob, this isn't your fault."

"But he warned me about being weak and the truth is I am, I love Isabella with every fiber of my being."

"You are growing up Jacob, you will find her and she will forgive you because she loves you."

"I don't know that for sure."

"If you trust her and you know in your gut, you will find her."


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Heyy thank you so much for the views and the wonderful comments I appreciate it :D here is Chapter Seven**_

_**Rated M for Coarse Language and Violence**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**_

* * *

Werewolf Warfare

Chapter VII

**JPOV**

By the nightfall we were off into the forest tracking down Isabella, I felt her fear at the pit of my stomach. I hoped that if Samuel did take her he would spare her life.

"Prince Jacob, we found something." One of the guards shouted

I ran over to them and say the bracelet I gave to Isabella it had Sam's scent all over it, I picked it up and clutched it.

"What shall we do, Prince Jacob." Another guard asked

"We will set up camp and look for Isabella at the crack of dawn, I will keep watch for any intruders."

"Jacob, are you sure?" Embry said

"Yes you should get sleep."

"I won't sleep, I'll help you on look out." Paul said

I nodded and we watched as everyone set up shelter

**BPOV**

I woke up again and hissed I felt the heat of the burn on my thigh still burning, I looked around to see that the man was in werewolf form, I saw the dagger that was on the floor beneath my feet and grabbed it maneuvering it with my toes, I brought it up to my hands that were chained low and close enough together. I unlocked one chain and then the other. I kept my eye on the black wolf as it breathed in his sleep. I made my way out of the cave and ran towards the safest direction, then a loud howl sounded through the trees. I ran in fear running through branches and trees. I fell down in a hole big enough for me to hide in.

"I can smell you!" He roared

I covered my mouth from whimpering when I heard him get far I crawled out and ran towards a clearing, I stopped disoriented into which way I should go. I ran panting and fell across a tree branch then I felt claws on my calf. I screamed

"No! Let me go!" I screamed

"You are coming with me!" He growled

I felt his claw my back I screamed I kicked him in the face he howled and tried grabbing me again I ran then fell down a trench and hit my head I saw the man at the top and I fainted before I could try to run again.

I woke back up in a village I looked around to see wolves surrounding me, I shrieked one of them snarled

"Don't scare the girl."

"Please let me go, I didn't do anything." I cried

"But your father did."

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Your father wanted to have peace with us but my parents didn't want it so their guards killed them."

"Because they attacked."

"Shut up!" He roared slapping me

I cried

"Take her to the hut and I'll what to do with her from there."

One of their wolves walked me into the hut unchained me and threw me in, I slumped in the dirt. I cried in fear and hope that Jacob would find me

**JPOV**

I heard her screaming last night, I tracked and I got to the clearing but she was already gone, I was scared that I wouldn't find her in time.

"Prince Jacob we have a lead." One of the guards said over by the trees

I stopped beside them and saw a faint smear of blood below in the trench, I smelled it and I felt my eyes go topaz I saw the blood stains leading towards my old town

"This way." I growled

When we got to Qalesh, her smell was more prominent I was towards the huts and heard her heartbeat

"Guard the entrances!" I yelled

I saw the chained up hut and tore at it when I finally reach the door I punched it down to see my Princess as pale as a ghost

"Isabella!" I yelled

I kneeled next to her and examined her pulse it was faint

"Isabella." I whispered

Her eyes opened and I stroked her cheek

"I'm right here." I whispered

I picked her up in my arms

"Jacob! We have to get going their coming back." Embry yelled

I ran with Isabella in my arms and growled sprinting I saw Samuel's clan come back I kicked them down the trench for our team to demolish, we ran back up the trenches I handed Isabella to Embry.

"Take her back to the kingdom."

"What about you?!" He asked

"This is my fight, I'm finishing what Charles Swan wanted."

"Jacob!" Embry yelled

I ran back and shifted into wolf I saw Samuel I lunged at him snarling we collided I snapped and snarled scratching at his face. He roared and I tore at his ear he howled and growled

"Don't you ever come near my mate again!" I growled

I ran back towards Qaniel and once I got to town I ran in the trees to home. No one was home I changed and ran out back to the kingdom I saw all the peasents I snuck around back and got inside. I snuck upstairs and saw Isabella laying peacefully in bed. I walked over to her slowly and sat next to her and held her hand.

"My beautiful, beautiful Princess. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." She rasped

"Isabella." I sighed

"You saved my life." She whispered her eyes still closed

"I didn't think, I would find you in time."

"You found me, like I wanted you to."

"Isabella, I need to be honest with you."

She nodded and I held her hands in mine

"My father knew that Samuel, that the mans name was going to take you he wants this kingdom and wants you all dead."

"Why didn't you tell me." She said sounding betrayed and tears slowly creeping down

"I didn't know until your mother told us you were missing and then all the secrets came out. I am a lousy protector and I am so so sorry I got you into the middle. If you don't want me anymore I understand." I said getting up and slowly leaving the room

"Jacob?" She whispered

I stopped and turned to see her eyes wide open and the beautiful brown sparkle illuminating.

"The fact that you came after me and risked your life is more than I can ask for."

"But-

She slowly got up and made her way over to me I strode three strides and she was in my arms. She cried softly and I hugged her tightly to me.

"I am right here."


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thank you for all the followers hopefully you stick to the end Here is Chapter Eight**_

**_Rated M for Coarse Language and Violence_**

**_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING_**

* * *

Werewolf Warfare

Chapter Eight

It was finally winter and this was the season where everyone stayed in at night due to the werewolves hunting season. Jacob and I were in my room talking. Ever since the attack, he's been staying with me all night.

"Isabella." He whispered

I turned to him and smiled

"Would you like to go to that winter festival that's on Christmas Eve?"

"I would loved to." I smiled

He stroked my cheek and nuzzled my nose, he slowly leaned in testing the waters. Ever since the night Samuel took me and tortured me. I hadn't let Jacob kiss me or hold me until I was sure of myself.

He leaned in closer, I could feel his hot breath on my lips. He pulled back slightly.

"Its okay, now." I whispered

Then he leaned in and kissed me softly I started responding he groaned and I added a little more pressure. Then he cupped my cheek and put more passion into our kiss I responded even more than I slipped my tongue between his lips and he pinned me down on my back. I grabbed at the nape of his neck and pulled him in closer to me. He kissed me sensually and his hands slowly crept down under my night-gown gripping my thigh, I moaned and sighed

"Jacob." I moaned

His lips slowly crept down to my neck and he nipped at it, I pushed him off me and he ended up on his back I climbed onto him and kissed him he grasped my waist once I pulled back his eyes were the beautiful topaz, I knew and loved

"Isabella." He whispered

I kissed him softly and crept my fingers under his shirt he groaned, I moaned feeling all the muscles of his chest, it was heavenly. He crossed his arms and removed his shirt, I went back to kissing him. He growled and pinned me again on my back I looked in his eyes and they were switching from brown to burgendy to topaz.

"Jacob." I moaned

"Fuck, I can't." He groaned

We both sat up and I held his hand

"What's wrong Jacob."

"I haven't shifted since last season since y'know."

"Why?"

"Because, I just want to be human and I want to be with you."

"Jacob you have to shift, if you don't you'll end up killing yourself."

He looked at me and smiled, I stroked his hair and smiled back

"Isabella, there's something I've meant to tell you."

"What is it." I asked

"Isabella, ever since I met you, you've been on my mind all the time and I have this major connection to you. But I have never found the love of my life. Until now. Isabella, I..

Then there was a knock

"Enter." I said

My mother came in and smiled

"Jacob, your father wants you home immediately."

"Okay."

Jacob got up got his shirt and put it on I smiled

"I'll see you in the morning beautiful."

He kissed me and smiled pulling away

Once he left I had the gut feeling that he was going to tell me how he feels

By morning I woke up and decided to go to Jacob's I ate and then rode Maybelle's to his house. Once I got off I saw that no one was home, when I got inside.

"Hello!" I called

I went upstairs to hear muttering and cursing

I reached Jacob's room and I saw another russet goddess and she was nude I looked at Jacob and he stood up in shock

"No, Isabella." He said

I nodded and felt tears slip down I ran back to my horse and galloped away as Jacob called my name

**JPOV**

This was not supposed to happen

"Jacob is everything okay?" She said

I turned to Leah and shook my head

"You shouldn't be here."

"Why, your father agreed with my father that we should be wed."

"I don't love you, I love Isabella." I exclaimed

"That Princess, really is it the riches."

"No, it's because she's pure and good and has no bad intentions."

"But we are meant to be."

"No we aren't."

I got on my horse and rode it to the Kingdom

**BPOV**

I didn't want to return to the castle so I rode into the cemetery and stopped at my father's grave, I cried harder until I couldn't breath. I loved him and he was with another woman. I ran deeper into the cemetery, I tripped and fell I cried harder than I ever could. Who knew heartbreak could hurt so much. I sat up and curled up against a tree as the snow started falling. I heard footsteps coming my way I looked up to see Jacob.

"Isabella, it wasn't like that."

"Really, because it looked like there was a nude girl in your bedroom." I cried

"Her name is Princess Leah, I was arranged to get married to her last spring but it never went through because they didn't agree about living peace with the humans so my dad called it off but they failed to mention it to Leah so now she has the idea that were suppose to get married."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked wiping my eyes

"Because it didn't matter anymore, my parents already knew what was happening that I was actually falling in love with you."

I had to mentally slap myself did he say what I think he did.

"What?"

"Isabella, I have to tell you where I stand. Ever since the night you bumped into me, I knew that I was officially going to experience human love but then once you let me in, I knew that you would accept for who I am and not what I am. That's why I had to wait until I was sure you were the one for me. Isabella, I love you, I am deeply in love with you. And I am not sorry for that." He declared

I got up and kissed him with all my might, he grabbed onto me kissing me just as passionately. He held onto me tightly our kiss lasted longer then I thought because once we pulled away my breath was visible in the cool night. Once we pulled away for good, I smiled and looked up at him

"I love you Jacob Black, I am deeply in love with you too."

He smiled and kissed me once more

**LPOV**

I watched as he kissed her and growled, what was so interesting about this human, he should be with his own kind. I saw them pull away and watched them walk away hand in hand.

_"It sucks doesn't it seeing the one you love go off with someone else." I heard someone say_

I turned to see a black wolf with red eyes and growled

_"Easy sugar, I know what you want and I know what I want so let's get what we want together." _

I smiled inside my head and nodded


	10. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Here is Chapter Nine_**

**_Rated M for Violence and Coarse Language_**

**_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING_**

* * *

Werewolf Warfare

Chapter IX

Ever since Jacob told me he loved me we've been together all the time, everyday and every night. We never got tired of each other, tonight we went to the frozen pond for a picnic and it was beautiful he found Chinese lanterns and hung them with help from his friends. We ate and laughed then I stood up and glided on the ice, I giggled and smiled motioning for him to come to me. He grinned and danced with me like we did at the masquerade ball.

"I love you beautiful." He whispered

"I love you too." I smiled

He kissed me as we glided then we fell down on the ice, we laughed and laid down beside each other, he stroked my cheek as I smiled

"I'm so glad I fell in love with you."

"Why?"

"Because you make me feel human."

I smiled and kissed his forehead

He helped me up and we slid on the pond again he twirled me again as I giggled, he held me close and hummed something so home bound I calmed against him.

"Jacob?"

"Hmm." He answered

"What's it like being a werewolf?" I asked

"It has its advantages. The speed, the freedom, the feeling of family with the pack, why do you ask?"

"No reason." I lied

He pulled back suspiciously

"Isabella, you're lying."

"Your cheating you listened to my heartbeat."

"It isn't my fault I got so attuned to it. So why so curious."

"I want to be like you." I smiled

"You don't want to be like me Isabella."

"But you just said."

"Those are the advantages, I didn't say there weren't disadvantages."

"But I want to be with you forever I want to never be afraid, I want to fight back like my father."

I didn't realize we stopped on the ice

"Jacob." I said

"Ssh, someone is out there."

I stayed silent

"Show yourself!" He growled

I saw the man appear the man who captured me

"Samuel you're not welcome here."

I held Jacob's hand tightly as he held his protective stance

"Relax, I'm just here to talk." He grinned

"So talk."

"It's amazing how you have a pack and you never mentioned being Alpha."

"What's an Alpha." I whispered

Jacob looked at Samuel and growled

"Well answer the girl."

"An Alpha is the leader of a werewolf pack and the strongest."

"You're forgetting the most important part, the Alpha bite can either turn or kill a human."

I gulped

"But an Omega which is what you are now, can turn but they will die instantly."

"What's your point?" Jacob growled

He grinned menacingly and snapped his fingers

I felt men grab me I screamed and Jacob tried grabbing me but Samuel pulled his arm back he yelled in pain

"Stop it please!" I screamed

They kicked him down until he roared and grabbed one of the mens leg snapping it in two he yelled the two guys holding me ran off.

"Jacob, look at your Princess."

Jacob looked at me like I was his prey, he blinked his eyes and it turned brown and back to red

"What did you do to him."

"What his father should have done the day he turned thirteen."

Jacob stalked towards me I backed away as he snarled his breath visible in the condensation. I ran towards his people's side of the kingdom he chased me. When I reached his town Embry saw me and smiled.

"Embry!"

"Isabella, what's the matter." He asked

Then he saw Jacob with his red eyes

"Oh Shit!" He said

"Collin run and get Billy. "

The boy ran

"Get your hands off my mate." He roared he lunged for Embry and Embry pushed me out-of-the-way and phased growling

I watched as they battled clawing and snarling

"Isabella!" Seth yelled

I looked to see them on the other side of the fighting, I ran towards Seth and he held onto me

I watched as Jacob pushed Embry against the tree and Paul sneak up behind Jacob and weakened him with silver and a plant wrapped around it. Jacob howled and passed out.

"What happened?" Billy asked

"Samuel came and his people beat him until his eyes turned red and he retaliated."

"Damn it."

"Is he an Alpha now?" I asked

Everything stopped and everyone stared at me

"Isabella, I will answer all your questions."

I nodded

"Paul, Jared tie up Jacob and bring him back to our home and get more wolfsbane."

We walked back to their house to see Sarah cooking, she smiled when she saw me

"Hello, Isabella."

I smiled faintly

Then Paul and Jared brought Jacob in and she frowned

"What happened?" She asked

"Samuel got to him."

She gasped

We followed Paul and Jared to a room under their kitchen space where their were chains and wolfsbane, they chained up Jacob.

"Thank you Paul, Jared."

"Anytime." They smiled sadly

They patted my shoulder and left up the steps

Once Jacob awoke his eyes went red and he snapped

"What the fuck did you do." He growled

"It's for your protection."

"You're keeping me from my mate."

I gulped he looked at me with daring eyes

We made our way up the stairs and he growled

"You can't keep me from her forever." He snarled

Billy motioned me to sit on the bear hide and they gave me tea I smiled as Sarah sat next to me

"An Alpha is the pack leader, and say commander so what ever he says goes. Our ancestor Ephraim Black was King and Chief of our people he was also Alpha, the Uley's used to be apart of our clan but Ephraim wanted peace with the humans first before us. But the Uley's didn't approve so they separated but we were still strong. Jacob is destined to be an Alpha but there are two kinds of Alpha there is the true Alpha one who stands for only good and then evil Alpha who stand against everything the true Alpha believes in. Jacob is pure good so he must be true Alpha. The reason he became hostile towards Embry is because he is very protective of you he loves you so much that he will hurt anything that hurts you or stands in your way."

"That's very nice to know."

"Give her back to me!" Jacob roared

"How long until his anger dissipates?"

"Until he decides whether his good thoughts will triumph his."

"Being his mate, what does it mean?"

"He'll want you and only you, he will want you in every possible way emotionally, mentally, physically, sexually. "

I blushed at the sexual aspect

"Have you two?"

"No." I blushed "I mean I want he isn't pressuring me."

"I want to see her now!" Jacob roared

"Do you want to see him?" He asked

"I just want to know if he is okay."

"You may go but don't go too close."

I nodded and made my way down the steps to see him face down

"Jacob?"


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N - I just want to thank all of you who have followed my story and please tell me how you're finding the fanfic the more feedback the more I post. Also my story is available on wattpad so if you are interested follow me on wattpad and finally if you want me to write and dedicate a fanfic of Bella/Jacob, I would be happy to. Here is Chapter Ten**_

_**Rated M for Coarse Language, Violence and Sexual Content**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**_

* * *

Werewolf Warfare

Chapter X

Jacob lifted his head his eyes still red he bit his lip and grinned cockily

"Isabella." He grinned

I blushed the way he said sounded sexy and sensual of his tongue

"Come closer." He whispered

I went close to him that he could grab me then his breath tickled my ear

"I can't wait to get out of these chains then I can use them in your bedroom." He grinned smiling

I blushed even more and felt turned on by what Jacob said I stepped back and realized that he was half-naked and that his trousers hung dangerously low. I started eyeing him from head to toe and saw the hairline trail that led to his very visible erection. I blushed even more when I looked back into his eyes, he grinned cockily and winked. I was beginning to like this Jacob he was very naughty there was nothing innocent about what he was doing to make my body shiver.

"Come on Isabella, I know you want to touch me."

I slowly stepped forward and touched his chest he groaned and tried fighting against the restrain. My fingers trailed down his abs and followed the hairline down to his erection. I bit my lip.

"That's right give in to the innocence." He whispered seductively

I blushed and stepped back

"I will see you tomorrow Jacob."

He winked and I ran up the stairs out the Black's house once I got home I headed straight for my room locked the door and balcony door and took off my day clothing and put on my nightgown. I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob and all those sexual words he said. I laid down in bed and closed my eyes.

_I woke up feeling a breeze dance across my skin I opened my eyes to see daylight I smiled and jerked up then back my eyes popped open to see my wrist chained to my bed. _

_"I told you, when I got out of the chains it would be your turn." He winked _

_He slid slowly on my bed and bit his lip now _

_"you're mine and no one elses.'"_

_His hand crept underneath my gown and removed the panties I wore I started panting and he grinned. _

_"You're so wet." He grinned as I felt one finger slide into me I moaned out and panted _

_"So responsive." He __growled _

_"Jacob!" I cried out_

I bolted upwards to see sunrise I was sweating and I felt wet. That dream was something I never experienced in my life. Jacob had done something he possessed my dream and turned it into a possession sex craving one but how?

The next morning I went to Jacob's to see that no one was home, I went downstairs to find Jacob passed out.

"Jacob." I whispered

He slowly woke up and smiled the red ring around his irises

Oh no here we go again

"You're looking very beautiful today." He grinned

"Thank you." I blushed

Billy came down the stairs and Jacob growled

"Mine." He growled

"Now Jacob I have a wife who also happens to be your mother."

"Why is he acting like this? I asked

"He tapped into his sexual mind so instead of only wanting to kill you he wants you physically."

"I don't know why I find that comforting. "

"You'll get used to all these werewolf habits." He grinned

"How do we fix him."

"Pain. I will be right back."

Once he left I went in front of Jacob

"Jacob, if you are still in there, I would like the old you, the sweet and innocent." I said softly

He grinned cockily and then I kissed him softly he stopped and kissed me back softly. I cupped his cheek and passionately kissed him as he responded. Once we both pulled away.

"Isabella?" He said

"Are you?"

He smiled softly the smile I missed

"You brought me back."

I hugged him softly he smelled me and sighed

"You smell so sweet."

I pulled back and he grinned jokingly

"You are an asshole."

"You said a bad word." He chuckled "Now can you unchain me so I can kiss you properly."

I giggled and unchained him he lunged for me and kissed me with all his might. I grabbed the nape of his neck as he grabbed mine. I smiled into the kiss and he pulled away.

"I love you." He smiled

"I love you."

Then we heard footsteps and Billy look astounded

"Is he?"

I held his hand and smiled

He went up and examined Jacob

"His irises are red but still topaz at the edges, I've never seen that."

"Is he an Alpha?" I asked

"I have to check with Senior Quil but I will be back soon."

That night Jacob and I were in his room as he held me close to his chest, I smiled feeling content in his arms.

"Isabella." He whispered

"Hmm." I said

"Can you promise me something."

I looked up at him and stroked his cheek

"If anything happens if a war breaks out and Samuel ends up killing more, will you runaway with me"

"I'd do anything to be with you." I smiled

"Me too beautiful." He smiled "Just runaway, settle, you become my wife and we have mini Jacob's and Isabella's."

I giggled and he kissed me softly

"I will always love you Isabella Swan."

"Me too." I smiled

"Always."

"Until the day I die."

LPOV

As I heard Jacob profess his love to the human, I felt sick to my stomach but I would tell Samuel about this so we could concoct a plan to break them apart.

I ran into the darkness back to Samuel's main camp and saw him burning wood

"Samuel, they sense an attack coming."

"Then we send a message." He said

"What is that."

Samuel grinned and walked away


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N - The battle is near stick around to see what's in store here is Chapter Eleven**_

**_Rated M for Coarse Language, Violence and Sexual Content _**

**_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING _**

* * *

Werewolf Warfare

Chapter XI 

Jacob and I were cuddling on his bed watching the moonlight from his window

"I love you." He whispered

"I love you too." I smiled

She looked at me and smiled

"I wanted to ask you something. "

"Okay." I said

"I know how much you love me and I know how much I love you, so I want to love my virginity to you."

"Oh." I blushed

He started blushing in embarrassment

"Its okay, if you don't want to I can wait."

I looked at him and stroked his cheek

"Jacob, I love you and I'm scared that you might lose control and blame yourself later. I trust you."

He leaned down slowly and kissed me softly, I held onto him as he lowered me onto the bed, he kissed me sensually his tongue slipping through my lips. I moaned and reached for his shirt he pulled back and l smiled pulling off his shirt revealing the beautiful tone skin and muscles. I trailed my fingers down his chest. His breathing shook and he pulled me clpser and kissed me. He reached for the back of my dress and slipped it off leaving me only in underwear, we pulled back I blushed and covered myself he took my arms and kissed them.

"No don't do that, you don't know how beautiful you truly are."

I blushed and kissed him once more, we leaned back on his bed, he removed his trousers and he removed my underwear he kissed down my jaw and neck. He kneaded my breast and I moaned then he nipped on my nipple and I cried out. His fingers crept downwards to my pussy and he started rubbing my clit, I cried out in pleasure and he groaned as his kisses led farther and father then I felt his tongue on my folds. I looked down to see his eyes burgundy with lust hodding his irises. He gripped my thighs and grinned suckling my clit and fingering me. I cried out so loud.

"You like that Isabella." He snarled

I nodded feeling the ecstasy wash over me and shivered as it ended Jacob came back up with brown eyes, and smiled stroking my cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive that the only person I want to be with for the rest of my life is you." I whispered

He kneeled in front of my legs and positioned himself in the center when he pushed it, it hurt and I cried.

"Ssh, its okay I'm going to take care of you."

He held my hands and thrusted in all the way making me cry in pain then as he moved the pain turned into pleasure.'

"Ohh Jacob." I moaned

"Fuck Isabella, you feel so unggghh."

He leaned down groaning and kissed me

I wrapped my legs around his waist as I thrust into him and he groaned, grasping my hips.

"Aahh." I cried out

He kissed my neck and nipped at it. He came back up to my face and smiled the glint of topaz showing and then red I smiled and kissed him softly

He started going faster and pounding into me

"Oh my god, I'm going to come." I cried

He groaned and a few more thrust I was gone and I felt him spill inside me. His breathing slowly slowed and I didn't realize that I had passed out. By morning I woke up and saw that Jacob was still sleeping and he looked so peaceful, I slipped out put on my underwear and found his shirt and put it on smiling it smelled like him, earthy and like the ocean. I looked back to see him still sleeping. I smiled and slipped downstairs, I decided to make us breakfast, eggs and bread. When I was done I went up to his room and lunged on him but before so he grabbed me making me squeal and giggled. He pinned me down on the bed and grinned, the glint of burgundy in his eyes.

"Hi." He grinned

"Hi." I smiled

He leaned down and kissed me softly I responded and pulled back

"How was last night for you? Did I hurt you?" He asked sweetly

"No, it was perfect, everything was perfect."

He smiled and kissed my forehead, he sat us up and we ate breakfast together. When we were done, Jacob kissed me passionately and then a knock on his door ruined our moment, he growled and got up from our place. I turned to see Embry and Quil at the door.

"This better be good." He snarled

"We have a problem, I think you better come see."

"Okay, let me get dressed." He said

We went upstairs and dressed up, when we got to the center of his village there was a dead body of a man with slash marks and claw marks marring his whole body and sliced at his neck. Jacob held my hand tightly and looked back at me

"He just started a war." He said

**SPOV**

As I watched in the shadows with Leah, I couldn't help but stare at Isabella, she was the most beautiful human. That's why she had to be mine. She is strong and free-spirited. I almost had her once and then she slipped away into _his arms. _I growled towards Jacob Black as he wrapped his arms around. I must have her. Once we got back to main camp Leah jumped me and I grabbed her slamming her against our new gates.

"I saw the way you looked at Isabella."

"Which way did I look at her sugar." I grinned stroking her cheek

She slapped my hand and slapped me

"The way Jacob looks at Isabella, could luck trying to get to her, I hope everything comes perfectly." She growled walking back into camp


	13. Chapter 12

_**A/N - Hey guys thank you so so so much for following Werewolf Warfare sadly like every writer we have to say goodbye to our masterpieces and since this fanfic is ending soon, I want your guys' story to be a reality so whoever did follow me I want to hear what you want me to write next and I'd give you the credit, it would also have to be Jacob/Bella or Jacob/Leah because I love those two pairs the most but thank you and here is Chapter Eleven :D**_

_**Rated M for Coarse Language and Violence**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**_

* * *

Werewolf Warfare

Chapter XII

I watched as Jacob and his pack with all the other guards made plans to attack and it made me sick having Jacob leave my side for battle, now I knew how my mother felt; she felt scare, anguish, doubt and most of all left. I left the room to go outside to relieve my tears.

"Isabella." I heard Jacob say

"Yeah." I breathed ruggedly

"Are you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine."

"Then turn around so I can see your face."

I sniffed and turned

"Why are you crying beautiful."

"I don't want you to go." I cried

"I have to, to go fight for my people and us."

"What if you die? What am I supposed to do Jacob."

"Sit and wait."

"I can't do that." I said

He came closer to me and held my hands

"I love you Isabella, I promise you I will be back."

"Don't make promises you can't keep my father said that to us and he never came back."

"Then trust me when I say I will come back." He said

I kissed him softly and he grabbed me by the back of my hair twisting his hair inside once he pulled away I smiled and he wiped my tears

"I'll see you back at the castle." I smiled

"You bet." He smiled

I kissed him once more and pulled back

"I love you Jacob Black."

"I love you Isabella Swan."

I walked back on the trail leading to the kingdom, I heard rustling bushes I stopped and saw Seth following me in wolf form I smiled then someone pulled me in the trees.

"Ssh its me Edward." He said

"Why did you grab me?" I growled

Then Seth came where he and I were growling

"I had to warn you, the other werewolves are planning an attack."

"When." I asked

"Tonight at the kingdom."

I looked at Seth and he whimpered

"We have to head there now." I said "Why did you tell me, you could have left us to die and I knew I owed you after how I treated Jacob."

"Thank you. Seth let's get going."

He nodded and we ran back once we got to the kingdom when we got there everyone was in the street and as soon as they saw Edward they pushed him. I told them to stop and then I screamed at the top of my lungs and everyone stopped.

"Edward came with me to warn us that were going to be attacked by the other wolves." I said

"How do we know if he isn't lying." One of the peasants said

"Oh he isn't lying." Samuel said from across the kingdom "Attack."

All the wolves and some guardsmen shifted

"Everyone in the castle." I screamed

"Seth you have to signal the others."I yelled

He followed in the castle and they all closed the doors

"I have to find my mother." I said to everyone "Michael you are in charge, no one leaves and no one opens the door."

"I'm going with you Seth said when he followed behind."

"Is everyone on their way."

"Yes." He said

"Okay."

We walked to her bedroom and she wasn't there, then we walked to the courtyard and her head was in the fountain

"Mother!" I yelled

I ran and pulled her out and saw her throat was slashed

"No." I cried

Seth cradled me in his arms as I cried

"I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay."

"How, my whole family is dead."

"You have Jacob's family and his friends and the rest of our community."

I smiled meekly and hugged him tightly

"I can see why Jacob loves you so much."

I smiled and sniffed

Once we walked back to the front of the palace everyone looked up

"Princess what's wrong?" Michael asked

"Mother, the Queen is dead someone slashed her throat." I breathed

Everyone muttered in shock

"She fucking deserved it." Edward said shifting

Everyone screamed he lunged for me then Seth took his down and snapped his neck then he turned back to human dead

"You just saved my life." I breathed

"I promised Prince Jacob I would protect you to all cost." I smiled

Then we all heard a howl

"That's Jacob, he must be outside."

Seth opened the gate and Jacob's clan came in and we closed the gate I saw Jacob and ran over to him he saw me and grabbed me in his warm bear hugs. I smiled and sniffed

"Are you okay?" He asked

"I don't know my mother's dead I have no one left."

"I'm here, I love you I will always be here."

I smiled and hugged him tightly

"Jacob. We have to get going." Embry said

"Come with me quickly."

We ran outside as all the others made their way through the forest.

"I am promising you that I will come back with bruises and cuts, I will fight until my last breath and I will marry you one day Isabella Swan."

I smiled and kissed him softly he grabbed me in his arms tightly as he grabbed at my hair once he pulled away, I kissed him once more sweetly and softly

"I love you."

"I love you too Jacob."


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N - Hey fans here is Chapter Thirteen**

**Rated M for Coarse Language, Violence and Sexual Content**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

Werewolf Warfare

Chapter XIII

**JPOV**

I cannot believe that this war became what it shouldn't be, we were supposed to live in peace instead, I'm fighting for survival and love. My gut told me to go back to Isabella and run away with her but my heart wanted to fight for what I believed in.

"Jacob." Seth said

I turned to face him and he smiled

"I just want to say that you are an awesome leader and I will fight for you until the end."

"I appreciate that." I smiled

He went ahead to talk to some other guards, I took a pendant that had mine and Isabella's initials, she had given that to me after our love-making.

_Flashback _

_Isabella laid down on her stomach while I laid on my back watching her and tracing patterns along her back. She reached in her drawer and have me a pendant. _

_"It's to bring you good luck." She smiled _

_"You' are the only lucky charm I need." He grinned _

_She giggled and blushed _

_"I will always love that giggle and blush." _

_"What else do you love about me?" She asked teasingly _

_"Come under the sheets and find out as I hid myself." _

_She giggled and joined me_

_I kissed her softly and grabbed her supple breast in my hands and weighed them, she giggled and kissed me as she grabbed my erection. I groaned and led my fingers to her wet and soaking pussy. She cried out and laid down against her mattress. I slipped three fingers inside making her cry out in pleasure _

_"Oh god Jacob." She screamed_

_She came convulsing on my fingers I pulled them out and she smiled laying back down and slept I pulled her closer to my body and she slept in my arms._

Present

Isabella knew that no matter what I would love her and that she would be the only woman for me. As soon as we got to the battlefield Samuel's clan waited for us.

"Samuel, we can work this out we can live in peace."

"I am done with that shit! You and your clan can die for it! Attack! " He roared

Everyone charged and us wolves shifted while the guardsmen took out their swords, I lunged for one wolf and bit at his ear and cracked his neck with my paws, I saw Seth and Embry struggling and lunged at the three wolves circling them and they snapped and chewed off their heads. The guards started dying one by one from either the wolf bites or their heads being cut off clean. I saw Sam and Quil battling.

_"Quil, no."_ I yelled in his head

Quil lunged and Sam clawed at his chest and he shifted back. I heard his uneven breathing everyone shifted back and I checked on Quil.

"He is not breathing properly take him back to the castle."

I looked to see Paul and Jared almost passed out from the claw marks

"Everyone who is injured and who is not help them back to castle now."

"Jacob, you need to come." Embry said

"No this ends here."

Everyone retreated until it was just Sam and I

"It's just you and I, brother." Sam growled

"I am not your brother." I growled I shifted and attacked him head on

BPOV

Everyone in the castle waited silently and hopeful, then the doors busted open and the wolves and the warriors had returned

"We need a doctor and fast!" Embry yelled

Multiple doctors got up and they each took two patients

"Princess do you have any towels."

"All the upstairs and downstairs washroom." I said

"You heard the queen."

I gasped and smiled Embry grinned and ran to the upstairs washroom then I suddenly looked around to see that Jacob was nowhere to be found.

"Wait where's Jacob." I exclaimed

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and as realization struck that he was still out there.

"NO!" I screamed

I grabbed a guardsmen sword and ran out the castle to the battlefield, as I ran through the forest tripping and gripping tree branches then I felt someone pull on my hair and back on the ground. I looked to see Leah. I growled

"This is the fight I've been waiting for."

"Bring it on you whore." I growled

She slapped me and I held my cheek I kicked her hard and pushed her against the tree, she snarled and punched me in the stomach pushing me down

"Now because of you my parents disowned me."

"And that's my fault." I yelled

"Yes." She growled "I was supposed to be with Jacob not you."

"He fell in love with me, you just have to accept it, I am his mate always."

Leah grabbed my neck and slammed me against a tree

"I'm going to strangle you until you die."

I started choking then I bit Leah's hands and she screamed

As I ran through the forest I knew I couldn't be here, I knew the war was just ahead but I needed to get to Jacob he was the one I loved, how were we supposed to runaway when now he was fighting for our love against the other werewolves who disapproved when I got to the battle field I saw all the guards that had died trying to save my future kingdom, and the wolves who tried to help the guards and all the enemies on the other end. Then I saw Jacob laying on the ground and his former leader of the wolves over him. I couldn't make out the words but as his leader lifted the sword I knew I would be too late and that my legs wouldn't move as fast as my heart.

"Jacob." I screamed

His leader turned towards me and dropped his sword and ran towards in that instant I knew I would die and Jacob would live, Jacob yelled as I closed my eyes and pray for a savior.


	15. Chapter 14

_**A/N - Here is the moment you've all been waiting for here is Chapter Fourteen and after the Epilogue**_

_**Rated M for Coarse Language and Violence**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**_

* * *

Werewolf Warfare

Chapter XIV

As Sam approached me I stood still and I couldn't move, I could hear Jacob yell, he came close and sniffed my neck, I whimpered

"I see what Jacob sees in you, you smell really good. I think I want you all to myself." He growled he lunged forward and suddenly I felt a sharp stab threw my stomach.

"NO!" Jacob yelled

"I told you I'd win." I heard Leah whispered

She pushed me down and I was looking at Sam and her

"You fool!" He roared

"I did it for you, for Jacob."

Sam grabbed her by the neck and ripped her head off, Jacob got up behind him and ripped out his heart and Sam dropped

"Isabella." He cried

He kneeled next to me

"You can't die on me." He cried I saw the tears in his eyes I stroked his cheek

"I love you." I smiled feeling myself slip then I felt a sharp bite on my neck, feeling warmth slip through my veins

**JPOV**

As I carried Isabella back to the castle the peasants opened the doors

"I need a doctor please." I yelled

One doctor waved and I followed her up to Isabella's room and laid her down

"Who bit her?" She asked

"I had to, to keep her alive."

"She is so pale, and warm all at once it makes no sense."

"I'll patch up the wounds." She smiled sadly

By sunrise she had finished and I told her to sleep it off she thanked me and walked out

"Isabella, I love you, and I'm sorry I had to bite you to keep you alive. If you order me away it is okay, I can handle it even though it will be hard

I kissed her forehead and sighed hearing her fast heart I got up and check on the rest downstairs, all the families were reunited and I saw Embry next to Quil.

"Quil." I smiled

"Hey." He rasped

"You are crazy, I mean why would go after Samuel."

"I just wanted it to be over faster."

"It's okay, thanks for looking out for me all of you."

"Embry!" A girl cried I looked to see that it was Angela

She lunged into her arms and kissed his face I grinned and Embry smiled Quil groaned

"Well after the battle I still don't get the girl." Quil sighed

A girl came over and smiled at me but looked at Quil

"Hi." She blushed

"Hi, I'm Quil Ateara."

"Claire." She blushed

I walked away I saw my father and mother, I ran over to them and my mother hugged me

"Thank god your safe, where is Isabella?"

"I had to bite her to keep her alive."

"What happened son?"

"Samuel was about to do it then Princess Leah stabbed her and Samuel killed Leah and I killed Samuel while he was caught off guard, I had to bite her she was dying. I couldn't live without her, I'm sorry Father."

"Jacob, I am proud of you, you did what you thought was right but now you have to teach her the ways of being a true wolf."

"I will." I smiled

I went back upstairs and sat next to Isabella I stroked her cheek and smiled

"Always so beautiful even in slumber."

I leaned down and kissed her softly I felt her respond and I pulled away

"No." She whispered

"Isabella." I whispered

She opened her eyes and they were topaz

"Jacob. I keep seeing you weirdly."

"Breathe deeply close your eyes and open them."

She closed them and reopened them again with normal beautiful brown eyes

She smiled

"Am I?"

"Yes, I had to save you, I'm so sorry."

"Jacob, it's okay, I love you."

"I love you." I smiled

I kissed her softly and she responded grabbing me onto her bed I hovered over her and grinned she grinned back and pinned me down with her newly found strength, she bit her lip and kissed me.

Then there was a knock interrupting us I pulled away groaning and smiled

"Come in." She called

"Isabella the people are expecting you."

**BPOV**

I got up from the bed and stretch, I felt like a new person as a werewolf, Jacob took my hand and I smiled when we walked out to the stairs the people looked up and smiled at us.

"I would first off like to thank all the doctors for the recovery of the others and my own, we lost many souls last night but gained more strength, unfortunately my mother was claimed by death which means that I am I charge, I know it is a great responsibility and I will do my best to suit all of you. I would also like to thank the wolves for protecting through the dark time and finally I want to thank my Jacob, for sticking by me since the start,"

"Isabella." He whispered

I turned and smiled

"I have an announcement to make." He said

Everyone stared up in glee as he got down on one knee and took out a beautiful sapphire ring

"I promised myself that when I returned from battle I would ask Isabella Swan to marry me, I'm asking. Isabella Swan will you do me the honor of becoming my-

I kissed him softly stopping the last word, I heard cat calls down below once I pulled away I smiled

"Is that a yes."

"It is a huge yes." I smiled

He slipped the ring on my finger and smiled I jumped on him hugging him so hard

"I love you so much." He whispered

"I love you." I smiled "You are all invited to the wedding."

Everyone cheered and slowly trickled out the doors to the bright sunny day leaving Jacob and I together alone

"I will arrange the guys to have a memorial for your mother."

"I appreciate it thank you Jacob." I smiled

He kissed me softly and carried me back to my room for our designated one on one session.


	16. Epilogue

_**A/N - Well this is the end and I am so sad to say goodbye to this story but I am in the works of making another BlackSwan fanfic called Intoxication so look for the preview below after the Epilogue. Also I have made the hard decision of squashing the sequel of The Blood Of A Chaste Warrior and I will change the ending to it to it doesn't lag on, I am sorry but tune in for more of my fanfics and here is the Epilogue. **_

_**Rated M **_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**_

* * *

Werewolf Warfare

Epilogue

As I stood in front of my parents grave I couldn't help but smile they were at peace together but I was that they were not here with me, but in spirit today at my wedding , I was ecstatic, I was going to become Queen Isabella Black, it sounded so great. I also had a secret from Jacob, I found out a month after he proposed that I was with child and I haven't told him yet. I wasn't showing but thanks to my new ability I can heart his fetal heart and it sounded so precious. Once I got upstairs to my room Alice and Rosalie, were helping me get ready for the wedding,

"Isabella, you look exceptionally beautiful today." Sarah smiled

I turned and hugged her

"Thank you. How is Jacob."

"He is so nervous poor boy is shaking like a leaf, he thinks you're distancing yourself from him."

"No not at all."

"Do you want to tell me."

"I would like to mom, I mean Sarah."

"It's okay you can call me mom." She smiled

I smiled and she held my hands

"I am pregnant, it is Jacob's baby."

"Aw I am going to be a grandmother, why are you keeping this from him."

"I got scared he wouldn't want it or want me."

"Isabella, my son is head over heels in love for you, he would never ever doubt his love for you or this child."

Then there was a knock and Angela peered in with her light yellow dress

"Isabella it is time." She smiled excitedly

I smiled getting up and I walked downstairs to see Billy smiling

"You look exceptionally beautiful." He smiled

I blushed and smiled

"Are you ready my dear."

"Yes." I smiled

He curled his arm between mine and we walked down the aisle as the fanfare played Jacob saw me and smiled happily glowing with Embry and Quil beside him

I walked with Billy to the Altar seeing Father Ben, once I reached Jacob he took my hand and smiled, Father talked and he asked for our written vows

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you since the first day I saw you, I loved you more when you accepted my people and me and I never loved you less when you turned into a beatiful selfless werewolf, through all our obstacles I love you more and more and I promise to love you more through the future obstacles."

I felt tears in my eyes and smiled

"Jacob Emphriam Black, ever since I crashed into you, I never expected my life to be like this, but I will never regret it, I don't regret finding out about you or your people, that is not what made me love you first, what made me love you is how much of a human you truly are, I promise to love you for who you are and not what you are."

He smiled and held my hands

"Before I pronounce these two to marry, those who object speak now or forever hold your peace.

We waited and no one spoke

"Jacob Black do you take-

"Yes." He said grinning making the audience speak

"Isabella Swan do you-

"Yes." I smiled

"Well I pronounce you man and wife, you may

Jacob grabbed me and kissed me hard making the audience cheer and whistle once we pulled away Jacob lifted me making our way to the courtyard for the reception, after the toast were made I sat as I watched everyone happily dance, Jacob saw me and smiled

"Hello Isabella Black, how are you?"

"I am good Jacob Black." I smiled

He pulled me up and smiled

"So, what is next in our Chapter."

"A baby." I smiled

"I'll start now." He winked

"Actually, we already did." I smiled

"You mean you are."

I nodded smiling

"I am going to be a father."

I nodded he pulled me up and spun me happily I giggled

"I love you both so much." He said kissing me softly

**9 months later**

Jacob and I sat in the clearing of the forest surrounded my beautiful lilies, he was in wolf form and curled around me with my big bulge I smiled and rubbed it, the baby kicked I smiled. Jacob bumped it with his muzzle and whimpered

"I think it is a boy." I smiled

Jacob licked my face and I giggled then my stomach started hurting and I felt a gush of wetness through my dress

"Oh my, I think the baby is coming."

Jacob ran through the trees and came back in human with clothes

"Okay sweetheart you have to breath I will get you to the castle."

I nodded and breathed

He picked me up and ran towards the castle where the doctor stood smiling

"Doctor, she is having the baby."

"Bring her to your room, I am going to need towels and water."

Jacob ran and dropped me softly on our bed and left to get towels and water once he got back he held my hand as our doctor came back with a nurse

"Okay Isabella, I am going to ask you to push."

I pushed feeling my baby move downwards

"Alright push again."

I pushed and cried out

"You are doing amazing Isabella." Jacob smiled

I smiled back and kissed his cheek

"One last push, I see the head."

I pushed and then I heard a wail of cries

"Congratulations, it's a baby boy."

I cried softly and took him in my arms, he looked just like baby Jacob, Jacob kissed my forehead and smiled his eyes filled with tears

"What are we naming him?" I asked

"How about Charles Embry Black."

"That is wonderful." I smiled "You hear that Prince Charles."

Charles touched my cheek and I smiled

I loved the season of Autumn not because of the leaves or the weather because now my family was whole and it's all I ever wanted

* * *

**Now the Preview Of Intoxication **

I was on the beach on Labour Day weekend with my best friends, Angela, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Ben and Eric and it would be our senior year this year and we were all giddy but scared to leave.

"What is everyone's wish for this year?" Jessica asked

"I wish Bella would let me be her boyfriend." Mike grinned

I rolled my eyes and the girls giggled

"Uggh, there are Nessie and Lauren trying to flirt their way to the Quileutes bonfire." Jessica gagged

"They are so fake, like the way they push out their tits." Angela sneered

"I think their hot." Ben grinned

"Uggh." Angela said standing up and running towards the waves

"Now you've done it." I said

"Bella, I already told her I needed to move on since it is senior year." Ben said getting up and walking towards the bonfire

I looked to see that Tyler and Eric followed behind him which only left Mike, Jessica and I

"Ladies."

"We're going to dance over there." Jessica said grabbing Mike by the collar

"What about-

But Jessica swatted his head, I would have to thank her later

I sat on the driftwood awkwardly and looked down but once I looked up I saw a boy scratch that a man staring at me while he was being kissed by Nessie, I blushed and looked away towards Angela to see that one of the Quileute boys was comforting her. I looked to hear yelling I turned back to where Nessie was kissing that man and he pushed her back and was walking towards me. Once he was in front of me he grinned

"You couldn't help but stare but you looked really sexy." He grinned

"Umm..thank you." I squeaked this man was like a russet god

He wasn't too muscular and he was easy on the eyes

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Black." He said holding out his hand


End file.
